Code Geass: The colorless Knight
by destroyerfvv
Summary: The story about a mysterious Man who sets out to destroy the very empire he saved long ago,being neither Black nor White, he is the colorless knight who fights alongside only those who are truly just.Having no affiliations to Britannia or the Black Knights. P.S I don't own any of the characters or images.
1. Code Geass The Colorless Knight Prologue

**Code Geass The Colorless Knight Prologue**

It was the year 1890 a.t.b at one of Britannia's greatest cities laid the site of a battle where there was blood and death everywhere

A massive number of corpses laid on the foot of a small hill

and on top of that hill stood a Britanion knight in full Black Armor carrying two crimson red swords stained with blood of countless victims who looked down upon the dead with tears in his eyes

He fell to his knees and lead out a massive scream in anger and regret as looked directly at the corpses of a girl who looked about 12 and a woman looked like she was in her forties

AS he stopped screaming he fell down on his knees and dropped his swords. He then turned around and saw a man approaching him who looked about twenty he had blonde hair and wore golden armor

"Are you satisfied now Devi? This is the path you choose, the path of Kings "the blonde man said

In a shaky voice the black knight responded "b-but this isn't how I wanted to be"

"It's too late now you can't turn back now Devi. Your only choice now is to continue with our contract"

"No"

"What"

"I said No if I knew this accursed power would do all this I never would have accepted your terms"

And with that this mysterious Black knight raises a third Black sword longer and sharper than the other two and prepares to thrust it into his chest

"Stop Devi" the blonde man shouts


	2. Chapter 1:The Reawakening

**Disclaimer's note**

**I do not own any of the characters or anything mentioned .All characters belong to their respectful owners and are only being used for entertainment purposes.**

Chapter 1: the Reawakening

_"And with that this mysterious Black knight raises a third Black sword longer and sharper than the other two and prepares to thrust it into his chest" _

_"Stop Devi!" the blonde man shouted_

A young Lelouch interrupts by yawing

"What's wrong don't like it Lelouch?" says Schneizel putting a book down on the table

Lelouch yawns again in response

"Well I think it's sad. '' says an 8 year old Nunnally

"True it is a rather sad story but also a memorable one The black knight had protected this very land some two hundred years ago, in a way we all are still indebted to him." says Schneizel

"Just what terms of a contract were so bad that he kills himself?" says Lelouch

"Well it's a mystery really."says Schneizel

"I want to know what happens next. "says Nunnally

"we'll leave that for a another time, it's already past your bedtime you two should probably go to bed now."

"Okay" the two said in unison and headed off

"I wonder just kind of contract this so called black knight made "Lelouch thinks to himself as he heads off.

Eight years later

**2017 a.t.b Ashford Academy**

?'S POV

_"Keep running, I have to keep running " _I thought to myself as I kept running further and further into the settlement I came to a stop at what looked like a school I heard footsteps and the sound of someone talking and a decided to hide nearby.

"Sorry I made you accept this sudden task, But since you always skip out on your classes, this makes us even, don't you think?" Milly said

"So that makes it inevitable huh? How many times have I told you …"

"_They may just be students but I can't let myself be spotted what should I do…...what should I do I can't unleash my powers on them can I"_

?: "Ugh…!"

Lelouch: "Who's there?"

"Ugh no good I'm just too weak to be able to use it"

And with that I collapsed to the ground

Lelouch: "Did he faint? His clothes….he definitely isn't one of our students. What do we do Madame President?"

Milly: "hmm… who is this boy, well we can't just leave him here, lets take him to the infirmary Come on young man GUTS"

Lelouch: "Yes, yes good grief you work your subordinates hard" with that the two grab a hold of the silver haired boy

Location: School Infirmary

When I finally regained consciousness I woke to find myself in an infirmary bed. As I tried to get up I saw the same blonde girl from before standing by my bedside, who seemed to have just noticed me.

?: "where am I?"

"Oh, so your finally awake now, everyone come quickly he's awake now "She said

After that several students entered the room

Lelouch:"your face Is saying I don't know where I am, well we're the ones who are going to ask the questions "said the black haired boy from before.

"Gee z, Lelouch you're scaring him, anyway dont you mind him, you can stay here as long as you like" said the blonde girl turning towards me

Milly: "I'm Milly, Milly Ashford the benefactor who saved your life. I'm the student council president here at Ashford Academy."

?:"Ashford Academy is that the name of this place"

"Yes, now how about you tell us your name. "says the guy apparently named lelouch

Milly:"Don't be so rude Lelouch introduce yourself first."

Lelouch:"fine, my name is Lelouch Lamperouge."

"I'm Rivalz, Rivalz Cardemonde "said a blue haired guy

"I'm Shirley Fennete it's nice to meet you! "said the orange haired girl

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi. "said a brown haired guy

"Now you tell us your name. "said Lelouch

"My name, my name is Rai."

"Rai, that's quite an interesting name you have there." said Milly

Lelouch:"So, Rai just who you are?"

_"After thinking about for a few seconds I gave a reply"_

"I don't know, I don't remember."

Suzaku:"Don't remember, do you have amnesia or something?"

"Maybe. "I said

"Oh, in that case you can stay here until you're missing memories turn up okay. "said Milly

Lelouch:"Madame President what are you saying!"

Rivalz: "That's a great idea he can stay with us."

"Idiot! Don't just jump into agreement it's too risky." said Lelouch

Milly:'Oh don't be so paranoid Lelouch."

"No, he's right it might be dangerous for you to be involved with me." I said

" well then its settled Rai stays with us until he remembers something I already have permission from my grandfather in case it turned out like this." Milly said completely ignoring what I just said

Lelouch and I both gave out a sigh

Lelouch:" I know you're just doing this to entertain yourself Milly!"

"Anyway now that you're going to stay here you might as well meet the rest of the student council "Milly said pointing to three students I hadn't noticed before

"The one with the glasses is Nina and the quiet one there is Kallen."

Nina:"Hello"

Kallen:"It's nice to meet you."

Milly:"And the cute girl sitting on the wheelchair is Nunnally."

Nunnally "It's a pleasure to meet you Rai."

Milly:"Just so you know she's Lelouch's sister so if you do anything to her Lelouch will seriously kill you."

"Since you've just woken up you aren't in any condition to get up so well 'ill tries working on your memories tomorrow okay, you get some rest now. "said Milly in a sincere tone

"Thank you, but could you tell me how long have been here? "I said

'About three days."

"Three days!"

"Yes, you just slept like a rock. "said Milly while smiling at me

_With that I felt rather dizzy and before I knew it I fell asleep once again_

The Next Day

_When I was finally able to wake up again I noticed Milly nearby_

Milly: "Good Morning! How are you doing today?"

"Considerably better I have you to thank for that."

Milly:"Aww, you're most welcome Rai anyway I know this may be sudden but I need you to change into this."

_What she handed me was a student uniform seeing my surprise she laughed mischievously_

Milly:"Since your slender like Lelouch, it'll definitely fit you."

"If you don't mind I already put you in the same classes as Lelouch and the others."

"Thank you very much I am forever in your debt." was all I managed to say

Milly:"Good, well I have to get to class too so see you later."

_And thus my new life as a boy with no memories began at a school called Ashford Academy I had no choice but to move forward and do what I thought was best and someday hope that I recover my lost memories_


	3. Chapter 2: Familiarisation

Chapter 2: Familiarization

After Milly left the room I got up, changed into the Ashford uniform she gave and decided to head out as well. As I was walking down the hall towards the room Milly told me to go to, I just couldn't help but get a feeling a unfamiliarity It seemed as if I simply hadn't ever been to a place like this or simply didn't belong in a place like this.

My trail of thoughts was interrupted as I opened the door to the room.

"Now class open your textbooks to page twelve and…"said the teacher who stopped as he noticed I was coming in

Teacher:"You must be the new student I was told about. Please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself."

I came to front of the class and spoke "My name is Rai, I'm a new student here and I look forward to studying with all of you."

Teacher:"Okay, Rai you may take a seat now."

"Yes Sir "I responded

As I made my way to the back of the class looking for an empty seat I heard several students talking about me "Notice how he didn't even say his last name?"One boy in the front row said "I've never seen this guy before where do you think he came from?" a girl said to her neighbor. I ignored what they were saying and continued to look for an empty seat.

"Over here Rai there's an empty seat right here." Said a familiar voice as I turned towards him

"_It's one of the students from yesterday, I think his name is Suzaku"_ I thought as I approached him and took the seat next to him.

Rai:"Good Morning Suzaku"

Suzaku:"Good Morning to you too Rai, I'm glad to see you remembered my name, so did your memories come back yet?"

"No, not yet "I replied

Teacher:"Quiet down there at the back."

"Yes Sir." we both said in unison.

After that classes just went by in a blur, before I knew it I was heading to the student council room after my last class. I didn't have much trouble with class though. I still felt something weird about being around here as if I just didn't belong in this area or this Brittanion School specifically.

As I opened the door I heard a loud yell.

Milly:"President CHOP!" I felt something hit me on the back of the head really hard.

"Ouch!" I yelped

Milly:"Remember anything?"

Rai:"Aside of remembering what pain feels like, no."

Milly:"Oh, hehehe sorry about that you know that was just a joke right."

Rai:"Yes I know, and may I add it wasn't a very funny one. "

"So anyway where is everyone Milly?" I said

Milly:"They'll be here soon, but since you came early you can help me with all this paperwork."

She laid down a massive pile of paperwork right in front of me "Better bet started the others will be here soon." she said

"Just what is all this?"

Milly:"Oh just some work for the swim club."

I sat down and started and filling out the forums while Milly kept asking me questions about school and if I had remembered anything which I hadn't. In a little while some other members of the student council also came. by was Shirley, Rivalz and Nina. After I finished all the work Milly gave me. She got up, cleared her throat and began to speak.

Milly:" Now that everyone is here we'll officially begin the meeting about what to do with Rai."

Shirley:"But Milly what about Lulu, Kallen and Suzaku they aren't here yet."

'_Lulu, could she be referring to Lelouch?"I thought to myself._

Rivalz:"Lelouch is out gambling, Kallen's at home and Suzaku has work in the Military to get to."

"So they aren't coming?"I said

Milly:"Don't take it the wrong way or anything, that's just how those three are."

_I thought about yesterday "Lelouch seemed to be really annoyed by the fact that I even existed, Suzaku seemed more like a nice guy and Kallen, and it seemed like she just didn't care."_

Milly:"Anyway that's enough about Lelouch and the others, Back to the topic at hand what do we do with Rai any suggestions anyone?"

Rivalz:"We should show Rai around, you know hope maybe something will trigger his memories."

Milly:"Good Idea, now who will show Rai around?"

No one answered as the door opened and Kallen stepped in "Sorry I'm late my had some stuff to take care of." She said

"Excellent timing Kallen you'll show Rai around the settlement." Mill exclaimed.

"What?" we both said in unison.

Milly:"All in favor say aye"

Rivalz:"Aye."

Shirley:"Aye."

Nina:"Aye."

Milly:"Well then it's settled Kallen is Rai's official care taker, your okay with this too right?"

"I guess" I said

Kallen:"What! You're just doing this for your own convenience Milly."

Milly:"The President's word is law Kallen; you'll just have to deal with it."

Rivalz:"That's right."

Shirley:"you heard her Kallen."

Kallen:"What, but I…., never mind fine I'll show Rai the settlement.' With that she storms out of the room obviously not happy with her assignment.

Milly:"better go after her Rai you don't want to keep her waiting."

"Yeah" I said with that I too leave the room and try to keep up with Kallen.

"This is such a pain." She whispered to herself, thinking that I might not have heard her

As we went outside we just walked around the settlement with Kallen describing a bit about every place we went to she didn't go into detail and explained only a bit. It seemed to have been a long time and for some reason I felt a bit uncomfortable around her heavy atmosphere and the sun was just about to set.

Kallen:"Anyway this is the park, there're several street vendors here and….."

"_There's something not quite right about her, as if she's hiding something. Those eyes I can tell from those eyes as if she's hiding her true personality or….." I thought to myself._

Kallen:"Hey"

Rai:"What?"

Kallen:" You just spaced out for a second, is everything okay or is my guide boring to you."

After giving it a moment's thought .I bowed down and replied "I'm sorry."

Kallen: "For what?"

"For making you do this I know you didn't really want to have to go through with this and I should've stopped Milly, I'm sincerely sorry."

She just stared at me with a confused face and said "It's okay it isn't really your fault."

Rai:"But."

Kallen:"Anyway we still have time for one last place so where will it be?"

"The ghettos."I replied

"The ghettos Why there?"

Rai:" I just want to have a look there."

The truth is I didn't know why I said that. I just felt that I had some sort connection or something to do with that place. Either way I hoped it would help me recover my memories.

Kallen seemed to have taken things more seriously. She seemed to be in a bit of a hurry, she didn't say anything along the way either. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

Upon arriving in the ghettos I Looked around and was simply baffled. It was hard to believe the Tokyo settlement which was so well maintained was right next to all of this, everywhere I looked there was destruction, the buildings were in ruins and it was hard to believe people still lived here. It didn't help me remember anything either but It was still worth seeing.

Kallen:"Well, what do you think?"

"It's awful, I mean just look at the buildings. I just can't believe it." I replied

Kallen:" I know what you mean, when Britannia invaded Japan they reduced its cities to this, they took away the people's rights and dignity and didn't even give Japan time to recover. They treat their Japanese citizens as mere slaves."

"_Is this her true personality that she keeps hidden from the others if so then who is she?"I wondered to myself._

Rai:"Yeah it is pretty bad, but some people say it's just the natural order of things the elevens lost and….."

Kallen:"I knew it, you call them that too, your just like them. I was a fool to expect anything from you."

Rai:"Wha…what."

We both just stood there in silence for a few minutes and then suddenly there was a massive explosion nearby that knocked us both down, smoke and dust filled the air I couldn't see anything for a few minutes. As the smoke cleared up I tried to look around for Kallen but couldn't find her anywhere.

"_Damn it! Just where could she have gone" I thought to myself as I wandered around aimlessly looking for Kallen._

I heard someone speaking in a megaphone saying **"We are the Black Knights, the saviors of Japan and enemies of Britannia, we shall stain our hands with the blood of Britannia until we've won. We shall rise beyond the ghettos and control all!"**

"_Black knights? Who are they supposed to be?" I thought_

I saw several large humanoid like machines "_Knightmares that's what they call them right." I thought_

It was Six Brittanion Knightmares firing at four Japanese resistance Knightmares hitting nearby buildings and people as well in the process, three burais against six Sutherlands. I had no Idea how but I just happened to know their names. The Burais were getting totally wiped out they were no match for the superior machines in superior numbers.

I decided to go the other way. It was in my best interest not to get spotted by any of them. I came to a sudden stop and simply stood there paralyzed for a few minutes, right in front of me laid the corpses of so many people including women and children."How-How dare they!" I yelled.

I saw an empty Burai nearby it looked untouched as if someone had just left it there for me. Instinctively I charged towards it and hoped in the cockpit, for some reason it was already activated. I looked at the controls and just knew how it all worked. I closed the hatch and prepared to move out.

_I felt as if something took over me, was it the burning desire to Live, Hatred towards the Brittanions and the terrorists or something else I wasn't aware of. Either way I had to fight!_

I saw a lone Sutherland wandering around with its back towards me, _"too bad for him _"I thought as I raised my assault rifle an fired straight at its cockpit destroying the machine and killing it's pilot in the process. I saw two more coming my way so I fired my slash harkens at them. The first harken managed to force the Sutherland pilot to eject, the other one smacked the Sutherland causing moderate damage but not enough to make it eject.

Before he could recover I charged straight at him an knocked him with a stun tonfu causing him to eject."Okay, that makes three out of six "I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the two of the terrorist burais from before apparently trying to escape_ "No, I can't let them escape not after what they've just done."_ I fired my harken at a building right above them, that appeared to be abandoned causing it to collapse upon the burais crushing them completely in the process.

A Sutherland appeared behind trying to stab me with a jousting lance but I managed to dodge the attack then went on the offensive. I smacked him with a stun tonfu causing him to lose balance and move back and let go of his lance, I grabbed it out of midair and stabbed him straight through the cockpit,_"Now,just two more to deal with than I can get out of here."_

At that moment I suddenly realized I was surrounded a Sutherland stood right in front of me and one stood right behind me both aiming their assault rifles at me _"What do I do, what do I do ,there's no way out of this." _I thought and _then suddenly_ the Sutherland behind me explodes, taking advantage of the confusion I charged straight at the other one catching him off guard I managed to take him down with one strike.

Looking behind me where the Sutherland exploded I noticed an unusual looking red Glasgow charging straight at me.

"_It just saved me from the Sutherland; does that make it my ally?"_ I thought to myself. The read Glasgow aimed an assault rifle straight at me _"Guess not."_

3RD Person POV

"How could that one Burai defeat the Brittanion Sutherlands? No matter you're going to pay for disgracing the black knights. Said the pilot of the Glasgow as she made her way towards the Burai.

The Glasgow charges at the Burai with relentless fury trying to blast it however the Burai dodges it with ease and tries to fire it's slash harkens at its opponent, however the Glasgow fires its own pair of slash harkens, the two pairs of harkens canceled each other out. The Burai charges in for a melee attack with the jousting lance but the Glasgow manages to evade _"Damn, this ones good not like the others, could this be one of the Black knights I heard about." _thought the pilot of the Burai. The two faced one another face to face each waiting for the other to make a move. The Burai throws its jousting lance straight at the Glasgow,The Glasgow tries to dodge but is struck towards its right. The attack having done some serious damage to the Glasgow's right arm, as the Glasgow tries to recover the Burai turns around and flees the other way.

Rai's POV

"_I know I could beat that Knightmare if stayed a little longer but I did owe that pilot for saving me, plus there's Kallen I have to find her I can't go back to Ashford saying I lost her" I thought_

A few minutes after I left a light suddenly flickered on the screen and I got a warning Message I was out of energy seeing as I had no other choice I got out the cockpit and just left the frame there. Upon leaving the machine I began once again to look for Kallen through the streets of the ghettos.

**10 Minutes earlier, where the Glasgow was left behind**

"Crap!, first I'm stuck babysitting Mr. No Memories and now this" Said the pilot of the Glasgow while inspecting the damage taken by the Glasgow's right arm, I'll make him pay for using the black knights and wrecking my machine, still I did see him take out two other Burais so could it be that he wasn't one of them?"

"Kallen, are you okay!" says Oghi on the communicator

"Yeah, I'm fine but the Glasgow took some damage to right arm" Kallen responded

Oghi; "Don't worry we'll get it fixed anyway who was that guy?"

Kallen:"Dunno, probably just some jerk taking advantage of the popularity of the black knights."

Oghi;"I meant who was that guy you were with earlier on the outskirts of the ghetto."

Kallen:"No one, just some guy from school, that's all."

Oghi:"You should probably look for him when the smoke bomb cleared he ran off somewhere."

Kallen:"Fine, I'll go look for him he probably just hid in a hole or something."

"Hey Kallen, I just spotted someone who looks like he's from your school." Tamaki interrupted

Tamaki:"He just got out of a Burai, He's got silver hair and he's calling out your name and running through the ghettos."

Kallen:"Rai? Piloted that Knightmare!"

"_Does that mean He's the one I just fought, what if he's just a terrorist hiding at Ashford to avoid being caught, fooling us with false amnesia" Kallen thought to herself"_

Oghi:"You should go after him Kallen, keep an eye on him but keep your distance. I'll report this Rai to Zero."

Tamaki:"I'm moving in to recover the Burai, we could really use it."

Kallen:"Right."

With that Kallen unmans her Knightmare and goes after Rai.

**Back To Rai**

"_Where is she, where is she, something didn't happen to her, did it" _I thought as I kept running and looking around for Kallen in the ghettos and then…..

"Hey Rai!" called a voice from behind me.

I turned around and yelled "Kallen, you're alive" as I ran towards her catching my breath before I got the chance to talk to her.

Kallen:"Yes I am, where exactly did you run off to?"

_After giving it a moment's thought I decided that would probably be better if l don't tell her the part of Burai as I didn't quite trust her. Besides who knew if she would actually believe me or not, she would probably just think I'm crazy or something._

Rai:"After the smoke cleared up I couldn't find you anywhere. So I started looking around for you, so just where were you?"

"I hid nearby to avoid getting caught in the attack." She said in a straight forward tone.

"_Liar, I could tell from the tone of her voice, she wasn't quite telling the truth. Something else happened but what?"_

Rai:"Okay, what do we do no, how do we get out of here?"  
Kallen:"Don't worry I'll lead you back to Ashford, by the way could you not mention this to the others .I don't really want them to know about this."

Rai:" Okay."

_She's definitely hiding something. She couldn't be the pilot of that red Glasgow could she? After all she seems to be rather negative towards Britannia even though she's a Brittanion herself. I wondered_

Location: Tokyo settlement

After about an hour or so of walking. I was back at Ashford Academy. Kallen left me at the front gate and just went off, as I walked in the front door I found Milly nearby. "So how'd it go with Kallen, Rai?"She asked "Never again." I replied

"Whoa, just what happened to you you're all sweaty and you look really tired. Did Kallen make you run around the settlement?"

"Something like that."

"Anyway, here take this."

What she handed me was a key."What's this?" I said

Milly:"The key to your room silly."

"You're just giving me a room?" I said in a surprised voice

Milly:"Yup, I thought if you're going to stay here you might as well get comfortable."

"Th=Thank you." Was all I managed to choke out

Milly:"Don't mention it, your rooms in the clubhouse but don't worry about being lonely you'll have Lelouch and Nunnally to keep you company."

Rai:"Lelouch and Nunnally?"

Milly:"You know the ones I introduced you to yesterday remember."

Rai:"Yeah I remember now, Lelouch…"

Milly:"He might give you the cold shoulder but don't worry I know he appears really cold on the outside, but he's not so bad once you get to know just really protective towards his younger sister."

Rai:"I understand."

"Good, now off you go." She says as she pats me on the back really hard and goes off . I made my way to the clubhouse and went straight towards my room I felt way too tired to talk to anyone else. When I opened the door and examined the room I saw a dressing table a chair and a table and a desk, everything I needed to be at home. The room itself was about medium size not too small, not too big ,just the right size for my needs. I jumped straight to bed. It had been a long hard day and all I wanted was some rest. As I laid down I started thinking about everything that had happened today. I have no idea who I am, I'm in a strange place with what appear to be even stranger people, I know how to pilot a Knightmare and eased through all my classes_."Whoever I was it seems I was a pretty smart and talented guy."_I mused myself.

Then suddenly I remembered _"My powers….my power of absolute obedience." _I had forgotten everything about my powers, with everything going on it simply slipped my mind. I let out a huge sigh and just fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3 :Zero and the Black Knights 1

Chapter 3: Zero and the Black Knights Part 1

The next day I managed to wake up quite early. I showered got dressed and decided to head out, on way out of the clubhouse I encountered Lelouch.

Lelouch:"Good Morning Rai I see you've taken a liking to your new surroundings."

Rai:"Yes, I still haven't remembered anything though I might be here longer than earlier thought."

Lelouch:"Well, feel free to stay here as long as you need to. If you ever need anything else feel free to ask me or anyone else for help. "With that he smiles and goes off.

_Strange, today he seemed rather friendly towards me and just the other day he seemed rather annoyed by Milly was right about him but even still… _

I decided to forget about Lelouch for the time being and focus on Kallen "_I still don't know if I can trust her or not and she does seem to have some level of distrust in me especially when I mentioned the word "eleven" "._

As I attended all my classes I felt as if I was under constant watch either by Lelouch or by Kallen two seemed to be observing me noticing my every move as if they were judging me as either an ally or an enemy. Though they seemed a bit extra cautious when I was around Suzaku for some reason.

After my last class I decided not to go to the clubhouse being near Lelouch and Kallen again would really put me under stress so instead I went outside and noticed Suzaku who came over to where I was.

Suzaku : "Hey Rai, aren't you heading to the clubhouse."

Rai:"No, I thought I should get some fresh air so I came outside."

Suzaku:"Did anything yesterday, I mean when you were with Kallen."

Rai:'Well, I guess something did happen but it's not quite what you think."

Suzaku:"Is that so?"

Rai:"yes it is, anyway could you tell me who exactly are the black knights?"

Suzuki's face suddenly darkens and his expression suddenly more serious he looks down towards the ground and answers in a more serious tone not like what I had seen from him until now.

Suzaku:"Yeah,but first could you tell me where you heard about them from?"

It was a bit risky to tell him I heard that speech while in the ghettos, especially since Milly told me he was in the military. So I decided to improvise.

Rai:"I just happened to have heard someone talking about them."

Suzaku:"Oh,I guess that makes sense, anyway the order of the black knights are a group of terrorist that oppose Britannia in name of justice. Their leader is a masked man named Zero."

Rai:"Zero? What is that like nothing?"

Suzaku:"I don't know why he calls himself that, but he's nothing but a murderer to me. He revealed himself about a week or so before you came, he murdered Prince Clovis, the viceroy of Area 11 before Princes Cornelia. He stopped a Hotel Jacking by the JLF and became the self declared Knight of Justice."

"Knight of Justice?"

Suzaku:"Yeah, that's what his followers call him. He saved me when I was the one accused of murdering Prince Clovis. He saved Milly, Shirley and Nina from the Hotel Jacking."

Rai:"Wait, your saying you were accused of murdering a Royal Prince and Milly and the others were caught in a Hotel Jacking by this JLF and this Zero character is the one who saved all of you?"

Suzaku:"Yeah,I was accused but it was just a misunderstanding the only reason Zero saved me and the others was to reveal himself and his organization to the world."

Rai:"Still he did save you plus Milly and the others.'

Suzaku:"Yeah I guess that's true. I have to go now I have some Military duties to get to and you should head to the student council now."

Rai:"Yeah, see you later Suzaku."

"_A Brittanion who sympathizes with elevens and an eleven who sympathizes with Brittanions what a weird bunch these guys are." I thought before leaving_

After that I turned around and headed back towards the clubhouse, hopefully I wasn't too late. As I entered the clubhouse I found Milly and the others except for Kallen and Suzaku of course. Rivalz Nina and Shirley seemed to be doing some work while Lelouch was reading a magazine and Milly was ordering them around.

As I entered the room Milly was the first to notice me. Rivalz and Shirley took their eyes of their work to see me but Lelouch still kept reading his magazine ignoring me.

Milly:"What took you so long Rai? You didn't get lost did you?"

Rai:"No I didn't get lost, I was just talking to Suzaku."

Milly:"Oh,so what were you guys talking about?"

"_Should I really tell them I was talking to Suzaku about the Black Knights? Since Kallen isn't here I guess it's safe and besides they're my friends and have the right to know."I thought before replying._

Rai:"We were talking about the Black Knights."

Lelouch seemed rather surprised hearing my reply as he put his magazine down and looked straight at me.

Lelouch:"And what exactly about the Black Knights were you two talking about?"

Shirley:"Lulu don't you know it's rude to ask about other people's conversations."

Rai:"No, It's okay he has the right to know. Suzaku just was telling me about how that Zero guy saved him and you guys."

Lelouch seemed a bit surprised again I could tell from his face.

'Yeah he did do that "Milly says while turning around and looking directly out the window.

"He stopped that hotel jacking two weeks ago" Says Shirley

"And released all the hostages trapped inside." Added Rivalz

Rai:"Suzaku said he only did it for his own interest is that really true ?"

"Well, we don't know for sure. We just don't know enough about him or the Black Knights."Milly says while folding her arms.

Rai:"I see."

_It seems the rest aren't as one sided towards the Black Knights like Suzaku and Kallen. So where does that put me do I side with Kallen or Suzaku?_

Milly:"Putting Zero and the Black Knights aside for now, what do we do about Rai today since Kallen isn't here today."

"I'll handle Rai for now Madame President." Says Lelouch surprising everyone in the room including me.

Rivalz:"Sure about that Lelouch?"

Lelouch:"Yes I think it's best that I handle the situation myself."

Milly:"Um, okay than Lelouch gets to show Rai around for the day, any objections?"

There were none though Shirley didn't seem very happy of me pulling Lelouch away from her.

Lelouch:"Right, we'll need to borrow your bike Rivalz."

Rivalz:"Yeah okay just don't break it or something."

Shirley:"Where will you two go."

Lelouch:"Just a quick tour around the settlement, maybe we'll visit the nobles."

Milly:"Don't tell me you're going to take him gambling Lelouch."

Lelouch:"Don't worry, I'll make sure he won't lose to anyone."

Shirley:"Yeah that's reassuring Lulu."

With that Lelouch got up and led me towards Rivalz's bike .Lelouch himself hoped in the sidecar and handed me a helmet and a pair of goggles along with the keys.

Rai:"You want me to drive?"

Lelouch:"Yes, it'll help me know a bit more about your skills."

"That's just an excuse to get me to drive him around, but I guess I'll play along"

Rai:"Alright then."

I hoped on and started the engine and we were on our way. Lelouch read a book while giving me directions. I found the bike easy to drive but felt a bit unnatural. Lelouch stayed silent for the most part until we reached a noble's house "well this is our stop" he said.

I parked the bike nearby the house and got off .Lelouch led the way in, There was a fairly large room there in the middle sat a Brittanion noble surrounded by several guards with a table and a chessboard on top.

"Let me make myself clear. I don't like being kept waiting school boy."Said the Nobleman

"My apologies sir Nobleman but I had some more pressing business to attend to." Replied Lelouch

"Remember, this is double or nothing if I win I owe you nothing but if you win I'll pay twice as much." Said the nobleman

"Correct, however your opponent today won't be me but rather…."says Lelouch gesturing towards me.

"So you brought your friend along to play, I'll make short work of this one." Said the nobleman

"What's your name boy?"

"Rai"

"Have a seat Rai."

I did as he said and sat down opposite to him with the board on top the table. Chess the game of the Kings, a game between two opposing forces each equally matched a game that tests people's intellect to the fullest; I already knew the rules and everything for some reason. It seemed I was using the white side while my opponent the Black.

8 Minutes Later

The Nobleman and his guards stared with open disbelief as the only two pieces left on the board were my King and Knight. Lelouch seemed a bit surprised as well but not nearly as much as them.

"Well sir Noblemen It seems you owe me double. "Said Lelouch

Lelouch collected his money and we were both of.

"It seems your quite skilled at the game of Kings Rai."

"I guess."

"Here I'll let you have half since you were the one who played."Lelouch said while holding out a thick bundle of money towards me.

"No, I probably shouldn't .If Milly ever found out she'd be pretty angry."

"I see what you mean, very well than have it your way."Says Lelouch as he puts the money back in his pockets."It's time to head back to Ashford now."

"So during this whole trip I've been your chauffer and your gambling partner?"I said

"It seems you finally figured it out."Says Lelouch as he hops in the sidecar.

"_So I was right, he does seem to be testing me but for what exactly?" I pondered to myself before he interrupted_

"Come on, what's taking so long Rai."

"Nothing"

In less than twenty minutes I stood at in front of the gate of Ashford. I parked Rivalz's bike nearby and Lelouch and I got out. Milly and the others came towards us.

Milly:"Lelouch you didn't make Rai gamble for money did you?"

Lelouch:"Yes, I did make him gamble but he won his first game with no trouble."

Shirley:"That isn't the point Lulu Rai still has no memories and doesn't know better and your giving all your bad habits to him.'

Rivalz:"Did you really win Rai?"

Rai:" ."

Rivalz:"Against that Nobleman, whoa how much did you score?"

Lelouch:"That isn't important right now what is, is that gained a better understanding of you Rai."

Rai:"Is that so."  
Anyways I have to go check on Nunnally so I'll see you all tomorrow." Says Lelouch before he walks off back towards the clubhouse.

"_Just what did he mean by better understanding?"_I wondered right before there was an explosion nearby.

It nearly knocked us all on our feet as I looked back up I saw a Knightmare frame!


	5. Chapter 4 :Zero and the Black Knights 2

Chapter 4: Zero and the Black Knights Part 2

The explosion had knocked us all down on our feet and once again there was smoke everywhere and that made it extremely difficult to see.

"_Damn! Why does this keep happening to me! Kallen where is she….she probably has something to do with this."_

I saw a large Knightmare appear right in front of me. A Burai aimed its assault rifle right straight at me Just about to fire!

"_Is this it, am I going to die without even knowing who I am."_

Suddenly the Burai is struck from its right and destroyed as stared with open disbelief as right behind it with a red assault riffle stood the same red Glasgow as before.

Inside Red Glasgow's Cockpit

?:"Rai, judging from your expression and the fact that Burai tried to kill you maybe you're not a terrorist like I thought either way I have to go take down the other Burais and clear the name of the Black Knights."

Back outside

The red Glasgow turned and headed the other way leaving me there as if it simply had no interest in me.

"Rai whats going on!"Milly yelled while coughing somewhere nearby.

Rai:"I don't know, I think it's an attack!"

Milly:"What, we have to get everyone to safety."

"Right."I yelled back

I found Rivalz and Shirley nearby and helped them to their feet and took them back into the clubhouse where Nina was already hiding under a table.

Rivalz:"Just what is happening out there. why are they doing this?."

Rai:"I don't know, maybe it's because their…."

I was cut off as the door slammed open and a soldier came in judging from his clothes he was part of the JLF.

"All right hands in the air! make a move and your dead!"  
We did as he said as we had no other choice except"_Argh,If I unleash my powers now than Milly and the others will….but if I don't there's doubt they'll be executed along with me on the spot."_

"You there girl, get up" said the soldier aiming his gin at Nina who was under the table. Nina didn't comply she looked too paralyzed with fear to do that.

"I said get up!"Said the soldier as he took his aim of us and pointed it right at Nina._"Right, now heres my chance."What happened next was a bit of a blur. I simply let my instincts take over from then._

I jumped straight towards him but by the time he noticed me it had already become too late. Just before he got the chance to pull the trigger I spun midair and managed to land a kick in his face.

As he fell down I checked him realized he was knocked out cold but not ,Rivalz,Shirley and Nina all stared at me with a surprised look on their faces.

Rivalz:"Rai, how did you do that?"

Shirley:"That was amazing Rai."

Milly:"Yeah, just how did you do that?"

Rai:"I don't know I just did,nevermind that we need to go help the others it isn't safe here."

Milly:"He's right we have to go."

We left the clubhouse room and locked the soldier inside, but I took his rifle with me.

"You're not going to shoot someone with that are you?"Shirley said sounding alarmed.

"What?NO,but we can't just leave an armed man in there can we?, he'd tear the place apart." I replied.

Milly:"He has a point."

We went towards the basement rounding a few panicked students along the way who had no idea what was happening and they sure didn't look safe seeing me hold an enemy's assault riffle. Standing right outside the door to the basement

Rivalz:"So what do we do now?"

"_It's too dangerous to take them with me outside" _

Rai:"You guys go hide in the basement, I'll check on the others."

Milly:"By yourself?"

"Don't worry I'll come back right away, besides I can protect myself."I said while holding the riffle up.

Milly:"I can't believe I'm letting you do this but fine, just be careful."

"Right" I said

I ran back upstairs towards the exit I didn't notice anyone on the way there I was totally deserted either everyone was rounded up somewhere else by the guards or they were all down with Milly and the others.

I saw a large group of students sitting with their heads bowed down they all looked scared as three JLF guards stood nearby.

As I was about to enter the room I saw a soldier standing nearby so decided to hide nearby. I was just about to attack the guard near the door but halted as out of the corner of my eye I notice Lelouch and Suzaku.

Suzaku charged onward and did a spinning kick similar to mine and knocked one of the guards out, Lelouch confronted the other and managed to knock out his gun and Suzaku took him down.

Only to have the gun knocked out of Lelouch's hand by a shot.

The third guard who knocked the gun out of Lelouch's hand aimed his gun straight at them

"This is what you get for trying to be a hero kid." Said the soldier

At that moment I burst in the room. The guard was nearby the door that made it easier to take him down. I rammed the gun at his face that managed to knock him down.

Suzaku:"Rai where did you get that gun from! and where are the others?"

Rai:"The others are down in the basement,oh and I picked the gun from a downed soldier."

Lelouch:"Do you know where Nunnally is?"

"_Nunnaly.I'd forgotten all about her she wasn't with Milly and the others but with her disabilities she would be an easy target."_

Rai:"I'm afraid sorry Lelouch ."

Lelouch:"its okay, she's probably with Sayoko."

Rai:"Let's hope so."

Suzaku:"You two, get the others to safety."

Lelouch:"Where are you going?"

Suzaku:"To call for help."

Lelouch for some reason looked as if that wouldn't be a very good thing.

Lelouch and I led the others back towards the basement where Milly and the others were still hiding.

"Lulu!" Shirley yelled seeing him.

Lelouch:"Has anyone seen Nunnally?"

No one responded.

Lelouch:"Damn, you better be with Nunnally Sayoko."

Rivalz:"Now what do we do we can't just hide here."

Rai:"No, we ca…"

"Is that a Knightmare?" I said looking at the machine at the back of the room.

"Yeah, that's the Ganymede it's an old third generation Knightmare but has no weapons." Milly said as she turned around and looked towards it.

Rai:"It'll have to do."

Rivalz:"You're not saying that you're going to attack them with that are you."

Rai:"I don't have I choice, unless you guys have a Sutherland lying around."

Milly:"This isn't a joke Rai, you'll get yourself killed! Besides how do you even know how to operate it?"

_I hesitated for a second I couldn't possibly tell them about what happened in the ghettos and if I charged in there, there was a strong possibility I would get myself killed but even still, if I can save the others or at least hold them off long enough for the others to escape or for help for arrive._

Lelouch:"It's alright Madame President. I think Rai knows what he's doing."

Shirley:"You can't be serious lulu!."  
Rivalz:"Yeah, we can't just let him go out there alone."  
Rai:"Its okay I won't die."

Milly:"Rai I can't let you do this. As student council President I forbid you from entering that Knightmare!"

"I see, that'll be a problem but…." I said before rushing straight towards the Ganymede. I got through the crowd of students and reached the Ganymede and hoped in while Lelouch managed to hold back Milly and the others.

"_I'm sorry my friends but I'm doing this all for you."_ I thought before opening the hatch and the Ganymede was elevated outside.

Outside I could hear sounds of gunshot nearby and in front of me stood two Burais with their backs towards me. The reason they hadn't noticed me was because the red Glasgow from before was charging towards them about to fire.

I charged forward even if it was just a third generation Knightmare it was still strong enough to take them on. I took the on the right, with the Ganymede's long arms I grabbed a hold of the Burai grabbed his assault rifle while standing right behind him. I kept him from firing it but could not get it away from him.

The other Burai immediately aimed towards us and prepared to fire, at me "You Bastard!"He yelled. I spun the Ganymede around to the point where the Burai in my grasp was right in front of me and I used him as a shield when the other one started firing. He destroyed his own ally but not before I managed to get the rifle out of his hand. He aimed at me again preparing to fire

But suddenly he's shot from the side by the red Glasgow. It seemed that once again that Glasgow had saved me.

The red Glasgow and I once again stood face to face both of us aiming our rifles at each other deciding what to do.

Nearby there were loud sounds of gunfire It seemed the Brittanion Military had arrived _"That was fast" I thought._

The red Glasgow suddenly released chaff smoke engulfing itself and me in the process; I decided not to fire as that would give away my position and I certainly didn't want to get shot by the military.

"Rai! The hatch is open get back in quick before it's too late" I heard Lelouchs voice call from the Ganymede's communicator.

"Right" I said.

I went back towards the way I came, the chaff smoke had cleared a bit and I was able to get back inside.

As soon as I got out I expected to see angry faces but to my surprise as I got out of the Knightmare in front of me there was nothing and no one!

The basement looked completely deserted there was no one there. Milly and the members of the student council as well was the rest of the students weren't there anymore.

"_Where did they go? Have they all been evacuated?" I thought _right before I noticed something at the ground.

I went to pick it up. It was an entirely black envelope with a letter inside which was addressed to me! I looked the letter inside it said….


	6. Chapter 5:Zero and the Black Knights 3

Chapter 5: Zero and the Black Knights Part 3

I went to pick it up. It was an entirely black envelope with a letter inside which was addressed to me! I looked the letter inside it said….

It said "Come to the top of the bell tower of the Chapel, I'll be waiting…..."

"_Chapel?, must be the one in school grounds."_

I ran outside going towards the chapel running as fast as I could I didn't see anyone at all on the way, no students, soldiers or any Knightmares!the place was completely deserted. It looked like there some small damage done to the school but thankfully it was nothing too bad.

"How is this possible? Just ten minutes ago they right here!" I said out loud hoping that someone heard me which apparently no one did.

I ran all the way up the stairs of the Chapel so I caught my breath before going to the top.

I saw someone in a black cloak with their back towards me.

"Hey who are you?"I said to him

He immediately turns around revealing that he was wearing an unusual looking black mask. His hands were in his cloak and he looked at me through his mask I immediately realized who it was.

"Zero!"

"So you've heard of me, man with no memories?" He said in a bold tone

"Y-You know me!" I replied

"No, not the way you might hope. I have only the information my spies reported on you from the ghettos."

"_Spies? Could she be one?"_

Rai:"You mean Kallen Stadtfeld?"

Even with his mask on I could tell he was rather surprised about what I just said, seemed he didn't quite expect me to know about Kallen.

"Bravo, you've been here for only a few days yet you seem to know quite a lot." He said sounding a bit impressed.

"And that's precisely why I want you as one of my own." He said

What he just said surprised me to point my jaw dropped.

"You showed incredible skill towards Knightmare combat, from what I heard you took down an entire squad by your lonesome." He said

"Yes, I did but I know nothing of how I was able to do it."

"I see."

"In that case I will ask once again join The Order of The Black Knights."

"Why? So you can use me as a pawn!"

"Tell me Rai, can you not see the damage which Britannia has done to Japan?"

_Looking back I remembered what I saw in the Ghettos how badly people lived there as nothing more than mere slaves. It was wrong it had to change and someone had to change it._

"I know, what Britannia did isn't right but I still have friends who are Brittanion owe my life to them.

"I assure you, I have no intention to cause any harm to savilions."

_It sounded like he meant it, after all he did save Milly and the others but….._

"I don't have much time for chitchat Rai, so I'm asking you for the last time will you fight for Justice?" He asked

"Until I know who I am, I won't be joining anyone." I said straightforward.

"I see, well that's unfortunate "He said pulling out a gun and aimed it straight at my face."

"Would you really do it? Kill me and you'll prove your no real Knight of Justice."

He stayed silent.

"You just said you don't intend to cause any harm to savilions kill me and you contradict yourself."

"Seems you're quite something Rai." He said

What happened next was a bit of a blur, I remembered a bright flashing light and being knocked down on my feet I felt something weird come over me as if it forced to me to obey but only lasted for a few seconds and the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground and my eyes closed shut but right before falling unconscious I saw Zero walk away in disappointment.


End file.
